Stay Together
by TheRealDannySJ
Summary: After a nightmare terrorizes Lapis' mind, she seeks Steven's help once more. However, while he helps her, she does something that she, Steven and the gems will never forget. One thing leads to another and things change... Perhaps forever...
1. Chapter 1

'I- I can't believe what I'm doing... What has gotten into me... I know this is wrong on so many levels, but... I just don't want to stop' The Crystal Gem's new member Lapis Lazuli was currently kissing the fifteen year old descendant of Rose Quartz. 'This feels too good to let go... My heart is burning, it's like my body is on fire and nothing could put it out...' How has this happened? That was on both their minds.

...

A few nights ago, Lapis was sleeping soundly, dispite her roommate making as much noise as possible with a power drill. Sleeping wasn't a need for gems, but like Amethyst, she figured out how fun dreams can be, especially lucid dreaming. Eventually, Peridot accidentally dropped a metal object and it made a lot of noise, waking the blue gem wake up...

" ** _Peridot!_** " She shouted in annoyance. " _Sorry_ " a faint apology could be heard from outside before she sighed and closed her eyes again. Her heart rate returned to normal and her breathing steadied once again. It didn't take long for her to " ** _Hey Lapis, since you're awake, mind helping me fill this tank with water_** " another shout from her roommate woke her up, pissed off...

Another sigh escapes before Peridot's request is accomplished with little effort. As for revenge, she made a small quantity of the water drop on Peridot. She closed her eyes again and " ** _Hey! That was on purpose_** " her smile grew wider as she took a deep breath and went back to sleep...

 **...**

Lapis was flying through the clouds, enjoying the freedom given to her, free from Homeworld, free from the diamonds. Which reminded her, she needed to change her attire, she is in fact a Crystal Gem now. "They wear stars... Where am I going to put my star?"

" _Probably the same place your diamond is, traitor_ " she opens her eyes at the sound of her own voice and another, simultaneously. She quickly stops looks around to find the source when a chain made of water pulls her down to the surface...

She puts more strength in her wings and slows her fall. When she gets below cloud level, she sees the ocean on fire, with a very familiar person standing in the middle of it all.

" ** _Jasper_**?" She clenches her fists as she gets angry and makes the water below crush her enemy. However, the water didn't respond to her command and eventually, her wings disappeared after being replaced with fire as well. With nothing helping her resist, she falls down and crashes in front of her worst nightmare...

The former Hydrokinetic gem trembles in fear of what was coming to her. "You used to be loyal to your diamond" she speaks as the flaming water chains both her legs, it was painful to say the least. "Until you were captured" Jasper lifts her arm and more chains appear, chaining her arms up...

Out of nowhere, Jasper jabs her as hard as she could. Her breathing quickens as her body trembles. Jasper jabs her once again. "You're weak Lazuli, just like the rest of this planet" she said. Lapis raised her head slowly and says. "That's funny, considering every time you fight us, you get your butt handed to you" she immediately gets jabbed in the stomach. "I was **_only_** defeated by fusions, **_nothing less_** " Lapis spits out a drop of blood and smiles. " ** _What's so funny_**?"

"Nothing... It's just that... _I didn't know Peridot was a fusion_ " triggered, Jasper grips her neck. "You think this is over? This is only the beginning, Lazuli. I'll come back, I'll shatter every single gem on your little team... But just before I shatter you, I'm going to make you watch as I break Rose's body before I shatter her too"

Sudden rage fills her whole body as her fear disappears entirely. She grits her teeth and narrows her eyebrows "Not so happy now are y-" Jasper looks up and sees a Tsunami headed their way. The fire gets put out and she regains total control. After freeing herself, she chained Jasper down...

"No... _Never_... _You have no idea of how much he's done for me, Jasper_. **_I'm warning you_**... If you ever come close to him, **_I'll drown you in a pool of your own blood..._** " The massive amount of water behind her turns into a gigantic shard, pointed at Jasper, specifically her gem...

"I don't **_ever_** want to see your face again... **_Do you hear me_** " she lets the shard advance at full speed. Jasper closes her eyes, ready to meet her desmise when she gets splashed by liquid water instead. She opens her eyes and sees Lapis breathing slowly while she tried to calm herself...

"I'm a Crystal Gem, we don't shatter other gems, no matter how much we despise them... Most importantly... it's not what Steven would do" she exhales and starts walking away.

"Where are you going? Finish me off, **_Do It_** , **_that's the only way to get rid of me_**..." She ignores the brute and keeps walking away, her wings appeared shortly after. "Get **_back_** here, Lapis... Lapis... _LAPIS!_ "

" ** _LAPIS_** " she opens her eyes and drops the smile she had on her face. Peridot was just about to slap her. " _Oh thank the stars_ , you're awake" Lapis looked around her and saw that there was water everywhere, leading her to believe she did this...

"S- sorry Peridot, I was having a little bad dream... I'm okay now" Peridot's eye twitched before she dragged Lapis to the exit. Who was surprised to see that the Barn and the chunk beneath being carried by water at cloud level...

The second she saw this, the Barn started floating back to it's original space. "A **_little_** bad dream? Were you fighting _**an army**_?" Peridot walked out of the barn. "Worse..." she thought out loud. "The Diamonds?" Peridot asked again. "Uh y- yeah... Sure... Look, I gotta go talk to Steven about something... I'll be back soon" water wings emerged from her gem.

"Sure, I'll just fix the barn and get all this water out" Peridot said. " _Great_ " Lapis smiles and takes off. " ** _I was being Sarcastic!_** " Little did she know, Lapis knew...

A sigh escapes as Peridot is left with the metal bar in front of her she used to reach the floating barn. She stretches her arms out and tries lifting the bar, with no success. It only shakes before Peridot runs out of strength. "Stupid powers **NEVER** work when I **WANT** it to..."

 **...**

It didn't take long for the flying gem to reach the temple given the time it took to reach other cities with a passenger being carried, said passenger's name being.

"Steven, ready?" Amethyst's voice was heard before she took his hand. Lapis pauses in the sky and watched in awe as a new fusion is born. " _I didn't think it was possible... Steven really can fuse with a gem_ " Smoky Quartz was up against Garnet and Pearl who were planning to fuse themselves. However Smoky did not give them the chance to as she summoned and swung her yo yo and it crashed between the two.

With two free hands, she summons two whips and wraps them around the two gems. She pulls the both of them to her before she jumped up and threw the massive yo yo downwards. Just before, it hit, it stopped and continued rotating. Safe to say, Smoky Quartz won the match, very easily.

"Who's the Gem of the year? _You two ain't got nothing on me_ " she says, landing and releasing the two and celebrating. "Good work, Smoky, you're improving your skills" Garnet comments. "It was very clever stopping us from fusing" Pearl notes. "Well, I wasn't just gonna stand there and let my enemies get stronger... That's super dumb"

Smoky spins once, before she splits into two beings. Pearl noticed that Amethyst actually merged with Steven's body and he didn't do the same, he just remained Steven through the process. It caused a headache just thinking about it. Whatever the case, it was certainly "Intriguing..." She pinched her chin. "I think I may have figured out how you fused with a gem... If we do the same thing Amethyst does, we may just-"

"Pfft, admit it Pearl, _you just wanna fuse with Steven to see if it's still the same Rainbow Quartz_ " Steven has heard of that name before from Greg. "I'm just curious is all..." Garnet looked at Steven. "Pearl... _I think you two would make something completely new_... Something beautiful" she grips his hair, making him smile...

Garnet pauses for a moment "Let's go, Gems" she adjusts her glasses before jumping back to the temple. " _ **Wait, Garnet**_ " the others were confused at first before following her. "Did I just get ditched?" Steven asks himself, before he hears someone land behind him. He quickly turns around and grins. " ** _Lapis!_** "

"Hi, Steven... _It's been a w-_ " before the sentence is finished, Steven's arms were already circled around her back. She smiles and hugs him back, always happy to get a cheerful hug from him. "I've missed you, and Peridot, she didn't come?" Lapis knows what Peridot was currently doing. "She's... too busy building a machine... Anyway, I wanna ask you something."

" _Sure_ " he responds. Lapis takes her time with the question, having no way to make him not ask why. "When... was the last time you saw Jasper?" His smile disappeared from hearing that name. "Um... few months ago. When Amethyst, Peridot and I defeated her... Why?" He wondered why Peridot hasn't told her that...

"So she hasn't appeared after that?" Steven shakes his head. "Didn't Peridot tell you about that?" Lapis knew about it, she just wanted to make sure. "She did, _it's just_... I've had this dream where Jasper comes back and wants to..." Lapis stops after seeing his terrified innocent face. " _It- It was just a bad dream, nothing more_... Uh, sorry for scaring you..."

"Lapis, I had a dream like that too" she widens her eyes, remembering their connection during dreams. He spoke to Lapis directly despite her being Malachite, perhaps this was something similar to that connection. "I couldn't move and you were about to... shatter Jasper... But then you stopped..."

"I **_really_** hate Jasper, I really do... But A Crystal Gem doesn't shatter, we're better than Homeworld, we do the right thing and... It's not what you would do, right?" seeing Lapis wanting to be like him brought a smile to his face and a blush to his cheeks as he nods.

...

The two enter the house and look around, the Gems were nowhere in sight. "Guess they went on an urgent mission" Steven assumed as he walked past the warp pad with her. As they approach the door, Steven reveals the already glowing gem on his belly. The pink orb on the door glows before opening the gateway to Rose's room.

Steven passes with no problem, but Lapis actually walks face first into an invisible wall. "Huh? That's weird... Connie didn't have that problem" Steven thought out loud. While grabbing this mysterious wall, Lapis gets pulled by Steven, this time slowly working.

While he pulled as hard as he could, he thought maybe the room didn't grant access to other gems, since Rose was a very private person " ** _Room_** , let Lapis in" she was quickly pulled into the room and hit Steven on the way in, the two rolled a few times before stopping with him on top. They chuckle for a moment before Steven gets off of her. "Sorry I didn't think of that sooner, I'm still trying to figure this room out myself..."

He offers her a hand and she gets up with it. "It's okay, it was kinda funny" the second they let go of each other, their gems' glow fade. "Um... Room, can you show me the way to the Bubble room" a cloud on his left disappears, revealing a blood vessel of the temple. They walk over to it and descent to Garnet's burning room, the center of the Temple where they kept all the gems they defeated safe...

Lapis gasped at the sight of the hundreds of gems bubbled and floating on the ceiling. The room's heat started affecting her powers, her wings felt like evaporating so she hid them. "There" Steven jumped into the bubbles and came back down like Gravity didn't affect him...

"She's still in her bubble" despite the huge relief they felt, Lapis noticed Steven's frown. "What's wrong?" She asks him. "Well, Jasper's corrupted now and that bothers me because I could've saved her" Lapis snapped and furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "Despite **_all_** she did, you **_still_** wanted to help her... Why, Steven... **_Why_**?"

"I don't know. _I just believe that everyone has the chance to be good_ " he explained. " _ **How can Jasper be good**_? She's a ruthless **_monster_** " Lapis clenched her fists, having to remember all that time fused together. "Lapis, if I didn't believe that, Peridot wouldn't be good either... The gems say I have more patience than them, even my mom. The way I see it, every gem has emotions, maybe that's what it takes to have a change of heart..." he releases the bubble and watches Jasper float away with the rest...

Perhaps it was Jasper floating away, or perhaps it was Steven's ideology about gems, either way, it made Lapis calm herself. She lets a sigh escape before staring at Steven gazing upon the many gems. Lapis could tell he wanted to save most if not all of the gems above him, with that big heart of his, she believes he will do it.

"You really are one of a kind, Steven" she smiles at him, noticing the same smile on his face. "We should probably get out of here before Garnet comes back, or just before we burn up" he points out, wiping off a drop of sweat from his forehead. Lapis tries summoning her wings but the prolonged exposure to the hot temperature denied her powers...

"Uh oh... I can't... get my wings to..." They appear for a moment before vanishing again. Steven walks over to her "Here, grab on" confused at first, Lapis grabs his arms. "Hold on tight" he leaps just below the blood vessel entrance and returns to his room. After overshooting, he thinks of peaceful and happy thoughts to fall back down slowly.

"I didn't know you could jump that high" she comments. "Turns out I can do a lot more than just heal..." Lapis felt her powers return to normal and the wings were back. She hid them again before frowning. Steven could tell what she was thinking about from the look on her face...

"Lapis, I know you're still worried that Jasper might come back, I get it. But she won't, we're safe from her. Even if she somehow escapes, you won't be alone, I'm here too, I'll protect you no matter what" she couldn't help but smile at him with a blush. 'Those stars in his eyes are so adorable, it's one of the reasons why I...' Lapis looks away for a moment. 'This is wrong, I can't be thinking of things like that... But I can't help but to think of it... I can't keep this up for much longer, it's going to happen sooner or later, I just... I'm going to hell for this one'

"Lapis, are you ok-" his eyes shot up after Lapis dropped to her knees, looked up and kissed him on the mouth. His heart, without a doubt, skipped a beat before the race began. He saw Lapis' eyes closed and felt her arms on his cheeks. Was this a dream?

' _Is this a dream_?' Lapis asked herself, knowing it was real. She barely knew much about Earth romance, let alone kissing. She did notice her heart pounding like crazy, accompanied by a warm feeling inside it. She felt Steven's hands grab her arms and prepared to face the consequences of her actions she knew were wrong...

A few more seconds pass. It surprised her when she had to pull away since Steven didn't do anything the entire time. She opened her eyes and saw the massive blush he had on his face, betting she had it as well. "I'm... I'm so so so sorry Steven... Look, _E- ever since you freed and healed me, I've had this... feeling that kept coming back every time I thought about you. I found out what it was and I didn't want to tell you because of what I am, of what we are_. I'm a gem and you're human, I'm over five thousand years old and you're a teenager, it- it would never work..." As she explained, her eyes began watering. Just knowing who's the real monster and letting Steven figure that out was torture...

He keeps quiet the whole time, proving he was still stunned. Lapis looks away, knowing the worst has happened and sighs. "You... you don't have to say it... I'll stay away from you from now on..." she gets up and turns around. "Steven, I'm... _**really**_ sorry, _about all of this._ " Steven wasn't aware of Lapis' height loss, he didn't know while she kissed him, his gem forced him to advance his age a few years...

Being older made him experience many emotions at once, but one stood out from the rest as he instinctively reached for Lapis' wrist as she was walking away and pulled her back into a second kiss. It was her turn to be shocked, however that quickly passed after knowing he has accepted her. She felt the strange urge to moan his name and so she did between kisses. While her arms circled around his neck, his hands met with the gem on her back, not noticing the massive glow that it and Lapis emitted...

An explosion erupted, pushing back some clouds and sending a gush of wind into the living room. She opens her eyes, confused over what just happened. "Steven? Lapis?" Unaware of their current situation, she calls out the two, not noticing it at first. She actually felt the cold air around her stomach and folded her arms against it, surprised to feel a gem...

She looks at it and sees the Lavender colored Rose Quartz and widens her eyes, doubtful, she reached for her back and felt something similar, only smoother. "Oh... my... **_Goodness_**... I... _W_ \- **_we fused_**. Lapis, Steven..." Every time she wished to say one's name, she ended up saying both their names, it's her first time actually existing. "What do we even call... us?"

Suddenly she feels the ground shaking and looks around. Familiar objects were appearing and disappearing every second. She was unaware of the giant boulder falling above her. Once it neared her, water formed from thin air above her then turned into a shield and protected her from the impact. Hearing the sound, she looks up to spot the boulder get shattered to pieces by the Water Shield...

The room was falling apart due to her not being a Rose Quartz. The door disappeared and later an exit was seen above her, she summoned her wings. Instead of blue her wings were pink and every time they flapped, they left small amounts of rose petals behind. She quickly takes flight and reaches the door then pushes it open, exiting the collapsing room just in time...

 **...**

There she was, lying on the ground on her back and staring at the ceiling. In normal circumstances, a fusion involving Steven would be very cheerful and energetic, however the other fusee wasn't fond of fusion due to the first partner, those facts alone were enough to split the fusion in two, but she somehow kept on.

She stands up and wonders what she looks like, that's when Steven's memory of having a full length mirror showed up. She takes flight once more and reaches mentioned mirror and gasps upon gazing...

She had lilac colored skin and was tall, but most of her features were from Steven, in result, she looked a little similar to Stevonnie. Lapis' top was the inner clothing while Steven's shirt was the outer one, both small, leaving the stomach area with one of the glowing gem exposed. Steven's jeans were now shorts thanks to her height that rivaled Stevonnie. Finally, her hair was a darker purple, having more similar qualities of Lapis' hairstyle, only slightly longer with curls...

She couldn't help but stare at her body, having found it quite suitable. She smiles and chuckles for a while. " _I never knew I'd ever feel this happy, being a fusion._ This feels... **_Amazing_** " she jumps, full of excitement...

"Hm... _I'm gonna need a name_ " she thought out loud. "How about... _Charoite_. Nice to meet you Charoite, my name's Charoite too, isn't that a huge coincidence" she said to the reflection in front of her before chuckling to herself, followed by a cute little snort. The next new fusion to-do list was figuring out what sort of powers they have.

Charoite recalls that a shield came to her aid without her awareness of the danger, that meant she had total effortless defenses. Her wings appear, surprising her. "Pink water wings, wait till Garnet and the others see this..." Her wings quickly detach from her back and land on the floor, creating a pink water clone of Garnet, her gauntlets had Steven's shield attached to them. At first she nearly jumped at the sight of it, raising a blue bubble. Charoite adopted Steven's star eyes as she stared in awe and felt like screaming.

"Um... Garnet?" she approached the stationary clone, waiting for orders. "Uh... **_Jump_** " the clone obeys, jumping high enough to reach the ceiling. " _High five_ " they both smiled and their palms clashed. " _This is **so** cool_ " she could barely contain herself, though who could blame her, she had a variety of mixed powers...

...

A few minutes pass and the copy of Garnet was punching as fast and as hard as it could. However, Charoite's water shied kept on and appeared wherever the attack was coming from, successfully stoping every blow. The new fusion hasn't moved this whole time, this auto protective shield was doing all the work while she just stood and watched.

Garnet's clone backed away and fired the disk-like shields on her Gauntlets at her. Even though they were the same material, the disks couldn't cut through the shield. For the grand finale, the disks molded with the gauntlet and they began glowing. " _Uh oh_..." Charoite started getting worried. She raised the blue bubble with Rose's logo and vines going around it in a spiral, but that wasn't all. It grew in size before Charoite summoned another bubble within the first one, and just for extra safety, a third bubble emerged within the second...

The outer bubble was blue, the middle one was pink and the inner one was a glowing Lavender. That's when she finally broke a sweat, having to push herself. Her hands were lifted, struggling to keep the defense up. "Okay... Do it!" With her command, Garnet's clone launched itself at her...

From high in the sky, a big explosion was seen that created a massive crater and a shockwave could be felt from far away. Garnet's clone was history, while the first bubble wasn't even cracked. Much to her surprise to find out it was all unnecessary, she dropped the bubbles and fell to her knees, drained.

"Okay... that... _was a bit too much_..." she panted. Charoite wasn't aware of Steven's power, healing her up from the inside until she stood up moments later, feeling one hundred percent again. One thing was clear about this fusion, it was very Powerful and nearly unstoppable. " _I'm hungry_ " until she has to eat...

 **...**

Crying breakfast friends on TV, ten donuts on a paper bag, six she got for free because of Lars and surprisingly Sadie as well, the pink skin gave away her species, but they felt no need to call Steven and the Crystal Gems. Charoite had this déjà vu feeling but shook it off like it was nothing. At one point she chuckles at the screen. "So sad, but **_so_** good?" she comments...

When she reached for another, she noticed this one was different. This one had mixed pink and blue sprinkles, conveniently. It got her thinking, but it mostly reminded her that she wasn't a whole gem, she was a fusion. Surprisingly, she forgot that fact for the last half hour and acted normally.

"Sadly, we can **_never_** be together forever... Soon we'll have to separate" One of the crying characters shouted while hugging what looked like it's closest friend...

She looked back at the donut and frowned. "Oh man... _I have way too many donuts_ " she smiles. What proved to be a near fission point for Stevonnie, Charoite did not feel the need to stop and ask herself if she wanted to un-fuse, she just knew she wanted to stay her for a while longer. Proving she had more stability and better control than the two's first fusions...

...

The sun was down and the moon was up, along with the many stars. Charoite had just fallen asleep several hours ago and was now snoring very quietly, an adopted trait from Lapis Lazuli. While she snored away, her gems started glowing simultaneously, though not a strong enough glow to wake her up.

Shortly after, her entire body glows and turns into blue light. This light separates itself from a being called Steven and reforms into Lapis Lazuli. They were both still asleep, they couldn't stop the fission if they wanted to. But the separation occurred at the wrong time as the warp pad teleported the Gems back to the house.

They looked messy, having mud on some parts of their body. " _That took_ ** _forever_**... _Remind me again why we didn't defeat the army's leader first_ " Pearl asked, wiping the spots off. "Because, we needed to give him more time" Garnet said. Amethyst was already taking out a snack from the fridge. "Give **_who_** more time?" Pearl asked, confused and frustrated.

"Uh guys, is Steven an adult yet?" Amethyst asked, dropping the snack from her hands. "No, why?" Pearl finished clearing the spots. "Cuz, there's a woman on his bed and they're cuddling" Pearl's heart skipped a beat, the first thing she wanted to do was scream...

" ** _ST_** -" Garnet closed Pearl's mouth before she shouted. " _ **Calm down**_ , Pearl, _it's not what it looks like_ " she whispered. "What **_does_** it look like, Garnet?" she whispers, still furious. "Whatever happened, _I'm sure it's not anything seri_ -"

A quick flash of light came from up the stairs before someone with pink water wings landed in front of the gems, with some petals falling, wielding an Aqua Axe, a battle axe with a water handle and a sharp lavender colored material as the blades. " ** _Hey!_** Show yourselves, _before I show **you** what this axe can do_..."

There was a long pause before Amethyst turned the lights on. Charoite adjusted before looking at the whispering intruders. "Oh, _you guys are back_ " Charoite dropped the menacing look and the fighting stance and replaced it all with a welcoming smile. While she was not surprised to see them, they were shocked to see her to a point where all of their jaws dropped.

Garnet joined her palms together, trying her best to contain herself. She failed to do so when she screamed atop her lungs. In her excitement, she pulled the gems together so hard, they almost poofed. Pearl looked, not so elegant as one of her famous stares took her face...

Charoite didn't even realize she was Charoite until she looked at her hands and saw the Axe. Shortly, it disappears before Garnet suddenly hugs her as hard as she could. " _Hehe_ _Garnet_..." Garnet wasn't sure if it would happen, but even Future Vision couldn't stop her excitement from being exposed.

" ** _Dude_** , _what do we call you?_ Stapis? Lapiven?" Amethyst kept circling around her. "My name's _Charoite_ " Garnet fell on her back, pretending to be passed out. "Nice. _**Hey Pearl**_ , say something. **She's right** _ **here**_ " Amethyst patted her back while Pearl struggled to get actual words out...

'H- he f- fused... with her' she thought. "He fused with her... before me, h- how could he" she made both herself and Amethyst blush. "C'mon, Rainbow Quartz will be here, just wait for it, ya know... If I'm honest, I don't think she'll look the same either" While they talked, Charoite was getting Garnet back on her feet. "I just want him to fuse **_with me"_** Pearl kept staring at her.

When Charoite got Garnet to stand up, she chuckled at her reaction. "You okay?" she asks, letting go of her after Garnet slowly nods. "St- Charoite, how did you fuse?" Her attention went to Pearl...

...

"...Then we, uh... _kissed and sorta just fused_." She finished telling the story with a dark pink blush before Garnet fell back down on the floor again. " ** _You What?_** " Pearl got up from the chair, gripping her numb head. She had a pale blue blush on her face, Amethyst had a dark purple one and Garnet just had a huge grin. "Woah... _I thought Connie would be the first_..." Amethyst thought out loud. "You will un-fuse right **_this instant_** , Steven. _I **don't** approve of_ -"

" _Pearl_..." Amethyst spoke up. "Steven is a fifteen year old boy, us gems are over five thousand years old" Charoite folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "It- it's just **_wrong_** " Garnet got up and gripped Pearl's shoulder to stop her. "Look, I can see why you're mad, but it happened and I'm- Steven is okay with it, he actually likes Lapis back, I can feel it..." she blushes once more...

"But... But this is..." Garnet's grips her shoulder strengthens "C'mon Pearl, let's talk it out" Garnet escorts the troubled Pearl to her room, leaving Amethyst with Charoite...

"You... really meant that, didn't you?" The fusion nodded without a second thought. "And uh... I'm guessing you're not un-fusing anytime soon, are you?" She thought for a moment before shaking her head.

Amethyst laughed for a moment. "Well, Chary, you're cool in my book. Pearl's gonna flip when she finds out about that... Also, _**Think fast!**_ " She summoned her whip and attacked her. It failed as the large water shield protected her from harm quite effortlessly. " _Woah_..."

" ** _I know!_** _I don't even have to do anything_ " Amethyst hasn't seen those star eyes on another gem in a long time. "So cool. Know what else was cool? That axe of yours" she gripped the gem on her belly and summoned the weapon she recently created. "Steven and Lapis thought someone broke in and accidentally fused while summoning their weapons"

"Who'd be dumb enough to break inside a magic temple?" Amethyst got up and stretched. "Anyway, I should hit the hey. I'll see you two... or just you, I guess... tomorrow. And make sure you don't get too into this fusion stuff, kay? You don't wanna be like Sugilite" that said, she turned to the temple door and walked over to it. Charoite got up from the couch and stretched as well. "Night, Am"

She walks to the bathroom, ready to brush her teeth before bed. As Charoite faces the mirror, she realizes dental, as well as hygiene as a whole is pointless now. She was 75% Gem, that was enough to shut down most of her human needs. Steven mentally frowns, knowing he lost most of his humanity. "Guess I don't have to brush my teeth anymore, or shower, or sleep..." His frown soon disappeared as Lapis realizes. "Well, technically we **_don't_** have to **_not_** do all those things, _right_?" she grabbed the toothbrush. "Yeah... You're- I'm right"

Charoite flies to bed and lands on her back, starring at the ceiling. She lightly strokes the gem on her belly as she has a conversation with her own thoughts. ' _Connie and Peridot are gonna freak out when they see us tomorrow, not to mention Mister Uni- Dad, not to mention Dad_... Wait, _is he still my dad or half dad_... _I don't even know anymore, things are weird, but_... They don't have to be. We're fused and I want to stay like this for a while, see what else I find out about us... You don't mind do you, La- **_no_** , _not at all_. _This actually feels great_ , it feels _right_. _I never thought I'd **ever** fuse with someone else, but I'm glad I did._..'

The temple door opens and Amethyst walks out. "Sorry if I woke you up, _forgot my snack_ " she says, picking up the snack bar she left on the kitchen counter. Charoite bursts out laughing with little cute snorts here and there. "Girl, you laugh like a little dork" she eats it and goes back inside the temple...

With Steven's life and his emotions mixed with hers, Lapis has never laughed as much as she has today. It was thanks to the fusion that she could feel what humans did when they laughed. And this was just the beginning...

"Oh man... Pearl's gonna kill me tomorrow"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Note: I made a second chapter for one specific reason. The first chapter is Rated T and safe to read. This one is the reason I changed the story Rating to R. If you have a problem with mature(adult) content, I advise you avoid this chapter..._**

 ** _You're still reading regardless, aren't you? You perverted rebel :)_**

 ** _..._**

Early morning, the sun was shining brightly, making the new day official. As the light progressed, it reaches the house of Steven Universe. The light eventually shines over his face while he slept soundly, Steven woke up and quietly yawned. After nearly closing them again, he widens his eyes when he notices he was by himself...

" _Lapis_?" He sits up and looks around the house but she wasn't there. "Where did she go?" His eyes stop on a cup of tea on the kitchen counter. As he squints, he notices the steam coming off it, revealing that whoever made it did so very recently...

Outside the house, Lapis was enjoying her cup of tea while gazing at the Ocean. It brought back bad memories, but it made her happy knowing that she was indeed safe. Her goal was to replace her bad memories with good ones, it has started happening already, but there are still some bad ones left she'd like to deal with. The person who's gotten rid of some is named...

"Good morning, Steven" she didn't need to see who it was, it's like she felt his presence there. "Good morning... Lapis" the voice was, however, Pearl's and that frightened the blue gem. "Oh, h- hey Pearl... I thought you were Steven"

"He's bathing right now, unlike us **_gems_** , **_humans_** have needs." That made Lapis sigh in frustration. "I wish it didn't have to be this way between us" she jumped to the point. "It will **_always_** be this way... You kissed-"

 _"Pearl, I did that for a reason, I'm in love with him. You can't stop that, so don't try to_ " Lapis took a sip of her tea. " ** _Love_**? Is that what you think it is? _Because all I see is a sad, depressed gem with a tormented past wanting to make herself feel better by taking advantage of a little human b-_ " Pearl stops herself after seeing the ocean waves quadruple in size...

"You judge **_me_** for liking someone who's younger than me, knowing _**you yourself**_ have feelings for the same gem you raised since she was made..." Pearl widens her eyes. "W- what, I'm not-"

" _Steven and I share our memories now, Pearl_. We can **_both_** see you Love Amethyst" she took another sip as the beach waves calmed down. "And I heard you say you're jealous of Steven fusing with me before you... _Because you want to feel what you did with Rose Quartz_ " Pearl clenched her fists in anger. " _You have no idea what you're talking ab-_ "

"I can feel the tears in your eyes too. You want to cry..." Lapis got up from the chair and faced Pearl's threatening gaze. Her hand met with Pearl's shoulder "Look Pearl, I don't want to be my own teammate's enemy. If you want to fuse with Steven to prove your suspicions, I'm okay with that. The reason you're mad at _us_ isn't because of our age. I think it's because you feel like you're losing Steven to others... It's sort of what parents feel and I can understand that... He's not just Rose and Greg's son... in a way, _he's **your** son too_... And it's how **_he_** feels about you, trust me, _I know_..." Pearl stares at her and lets her tears escape her eyes...

Lapis pulled the crying gem into a hug, comforting her as best she could. It was then that Lapis realized Garnet and Amethyst were standing behind Pearl, smiling at them. Garnet removed her glasses to wipe the tears from her eyes while Amethyst gave a thumbs up...

When they separated, Pearl wiped the tears off her face. "Thank you..." she said quietly before Lapis nods in response. As much as Garnet didn't want to ruin the moment, she and Amethyst came looking for Pearl because they had another dangerous mission today.

"Lapis... will come with us on a mission?" Pearl realized they were there and regained her composure.

" _Me_ , on a _mission_? _S- Sure, I'll do my best_ " she smiles, knowing they now trust her as a teammate and perhaps a friend. "The Crystal Gems just got a new member... Well, Almost" Amethyst said. "Almost?" Her smile faded.

"Well, before Steven became a full member, we first tested him... He passed, in his own Steven-y way..." Garnet explains. "But no one else gets the same test, so you're gonna have to fight us to prove yourself." Amethyst finished. " _Didn't I mop the ocean floor with your faces the last time we fought?_ " Lapis folds her arms, having a smirk on her face. " ** _Nah-ah_** , we were evenly matched. Plus **_we_** won" Amethyst fought back. "No, **_Steven_** won... You guys were losing... badly"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Steven opened the door and saw the Gems and Lapis looking menacingly at each other. Amethyst got down from the fence she was sitting on " _A **Rematch** is what's going on_..."

...

Out on the beach, Lapis stood against the Gems with their weapons summoned. Steven was watching them from a safe distance, sitting in a throne made of water, only it did not soak him. "Oh darn, who do I cheer for?" He asks himself. " _ **Good Luck, Everyone!**_ " he shouts innocently.

Lapis smiles and raises her arm towards the Ocean water. Three clones were created and they marched in front of Lapis. Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst stood against Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst on a three versus four battle. " _Ready when you are_ " Lapis spoke up, having a cocky voice. "We were born ready..." Garnet struck the palms of her gauntlets together, creating a shockwave that destabilized the clones, making them quickly lose their forms...

Lapis closed her ears and Steven raised a bubble to avoid any damage. " ** _Aha! I was right_**. _Your clones are weak to shockwaves and you can't focus on them if you're too busy looking out for yourself_." Pearl has studied her weaknesses after being easily overwhelmed in their first fight...

"Okay... Try this on" Lapis calls forth a giant arm from the ocean. They all scatter, easily avoid it's grip. Amethyst curls into a ball and charges at Lapis, who dodges by quickly taking flight. Lapis dashes to the right, avoiding the blast from Pearl's spear just in time.

Before she summons another arm, Amethyst's whip wraps around her wrist. " _ **Give it up, Lapis**_." Amethyst sent out purple colored flames through her whips, heading towards Lapis. " _Uh oh_ " her own wings grip the rope and put out the flames before she summons brand new ones. Garnet grabbed the whip and easily pulled Lapis back down.

She lands on her feet and is met with three Gems ready to fire projectiles from three sides. " _Who's mopping the floor with who now?_ " Amethyst smirks...

With no other alternative, Lapis' only choice was to surrender. "A Crystal Gem never surrenders" they look up and watch as Steven lands beside her before raising a huge bubble. "Steven, _what are you doing?_ "

"The gems, they're really strong when they work together and it's not fair if they know your weaknesses too. So why don't we show them someone they don't know anything about?" He offers a hand. Lapis smiles and takes his hand...

The bubble starts spinning as the Ocean sends out spinning ring of water circling the bubble. The gems back up and watch as the water merges with the bubble, becoming blue and opaque. Soon it glows brightly before disappearing and a lilac colored gem appears, surrounded by rose petals...

Charoite seemed slightly taller than before, had her left eye hidden by her slightly longer hair.

She opened her eyes and exhaled, feeling great as always. " _Ah... That's better._ " There were already clones of the Gems walking out of the Ocean and heading towards their creator. The three stood facing their watery counterparts before Pearl and Amethyst covered their ears just in time for the second shockwave...

" _Here it comes_ " The clones solidify just before they get hit and Charoite's shield appears in front of her as a fail safe. Just before they were ready to advance, the Gems noticed that the pink clones were still standing. " _ **Say wha**_..." Amethyst's jaw dropped... "Guys, _they're still standing_..." she adds.

"Maybe it wasn't powerful enough... Let me try again." Garnet thought out loud. Pearl noticed what the clones were now made of and figured out why they were pink in the first place. " _ **They're made of Steven's shield**_... _T- that's why the water is pink, it has the shield's particles in it_..." From that moment on, Pearl knew the outcome of this fight...

To make things worse, Amethyst's clone summoned a Yo-Yo made of the same material. Garnet's clone summoned the hardened Gauntlets from before. Lastly, Pearl's clone summoned a flat shield and mixed it with two crossed spears, creating a human sized throwing star. All of them had weapons the gems and Steven would, fused...

Charoite summoned her trusted Aqua Axe as well as a clone of her, wielding the same weapon. Just to see the look on the Gem's faces. It seemed to have worked too well as they looked just about ready to run away...

" _We should start running away right now_ " Amethyst thought out loud, still staring at the clones' weapons. "Retreating is not a bad idea... _I mean the whole point of this was just to see if Lapis would surrender or not, but I didn't think she'd overpower us like this_ " Pearl seconded. "No, We're the Crystal Gems, we never give up and we always find a way... Right now, that way is _Fusion_. If they did it, why shouldn't we?" Garnet refuses...

"Gems, Synchronize..." The fusion dance began with them separated and ended with the three of them together, the result being the powerful Fusion _Alexandrite_. A Really _**Really**_ Giant Woman, as big as the Temple. The tides have certainly changed. Charoite just tingled with excitement as her eyes turned starry like Steven. For him it was always fun seeing a fusion... More good than a bad one, that is...

" _ **Surrender** , you're outmatched_" Her voice finally reaches the ground, still as fierce as when she released it. Charoite's blank expression turned into a smirk. "I was really hoping you'd do that..."

Charoite's smile disappeared as she clenched her fists while concentrating. The clouds above Alexandrite slowly turned pink and water began pouring down, specifically at the clones. The three copied the fusion dance and with more mass provided by the clouds above, raining down massive amounts of water... They fused.

Alexandrite witnessed a pink copy of her, equal in size yet stronger and indestructible thanks to the Shield's properties. "H- how tuff could she be" Amethyst wondered before Alexandrite summoned Sardonyx's War Hammer and readied for combat...

...

 ** _Ten Seconds Later_**

...

Pearl had her face buried in the sand. Soon after, Amethyst came crashing on her back. Ruby grabbed Sapphire in mid air and was ready to cushion her fall when Sapphire began floating down slowly. The moment they landed, they fused back into Garnet and she herself fell back down on the sand. " _Okay, you passed the test_..." she said, feeling sore...

" ** _Yes! Woohoo!_** " Charoite celebrated, jumping constantly and falling back down slowly. " _Amethyst_..." Pearl groaned before she got off her. "Sorry, P" Pearl sat up and gripped her aching head. Amethyst noticed Pearl's body glitch for a second and began worrying. "Pearl, you okay?" she asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine... Just this headache" her body glitches once again, leading Amethyst to believe her gem may have been damaged. "Here" she removed Pearl's hand from her forehead and gasped. " _ **Guys! Pearl's gem is cracked!**_ " She shouted, making Charoite fall back down like a rock and nearly giving Garnet a heart attack...

They all rushed to her as fast as they could, one leaping, another flying. Pearl's hard light glitch only got worse as her hand went missing before being replaced with another. " ** _Pearl_** , **_I'm so sorry. I- I overdid it, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have... I'm so sorry_** " Charoite began panicking and blaming herself. Her thoughts began overwhelming her, like the world around her was getting darker by the second and all she could see was a disaster caused by her. Her breathing quickened as her heart started pumping faster and her body was shaking with fear. Even with a strong relationship, she felt like breaking apart...

" _Dude_ , you can heal cracked gems, _remember_?" Amethyst snapped the fusion out of her train of dark thoughts. "R- right, you're right... Healing spit... Here goes." she soaks her thumb with her own saliva and aims it towards Pearl's gem. However before it made contact, Charoite herself felt lightheaded. Her thumb slowed down as her eyes began closing...

She passed out and fell on her back, getting caught by Amethyst before hitting the ground. " _Charoite_? _Charoite!_ " were the last words she heard before losing consciousness. The Alexandrite copy lost her form and the water crashed down on the Ocean, rose petals scattered everywhere...

...

 ** _30 Minutes Later_**

...

"Connie, Greg and Peridot are on their way, they should be here in a few minutes. Let's go, we don't have much time" Pearl was stopped by Garnet who stood in her way to the warp pad. "Yeah... You're not going anywhere Pearl" she said. " ** _Ugh_**... I told you, it's just a little scratch..." she glitches again.

"That's what I said, before I started falling apart like a house of cards." Amethyst came downstairs. "It's best to stay here and wait for Charoite to wake up and heal you. Amethyst and I got this one" Pearl sighs. "And what happens when they're too strong for you?" The two stand on the warp pad. "Sugilite can handle anything" Garnet says. " ** _Wait_** , _**we're fu**_ -" the light teleports them to their destination...

The crack on her gem seems to be worsening. She groans "Why do **_I_** have to have the most vulnerable gem placement ever?" She asks herself before the door is burst open. She turns to see Connie panicking. " _ **Where is he?**_ " she asks, unaware of the new fusion...

Pearl looks up at Charoite resting on Steven's bed. Connie notices her gaze and looks at the bed then gasps. It seems like it took half a second for her to reach Charoite. Pearl soon followed her upstairs as well...

'Lilac skin, violet gem, purple hair, pointy nose... Blue and red make purple, pale red is pink...' It only took one second to figure out who Steven fused with. "Lapis?... **_Steven_** , _**wake up!**_ " She tried shaking her but nothing happened. "Connie, calm down, she's fine." Pearl could see the terror in her eyes. "What happened to hi- her? Why isn't she un-fusing?" It was like the crack on her gem was invisible to her...

"I'll tell you everything, just calm down, alright?"

 **...**

"So she lost conscious and we brought her here and called you, Greg and Peridot..." Connie had a blank expression the entire time, one that showed she's still shocked about " ** _Steven and Lapis kissed!_** " she shouted, angrily. "Yes, that's what I just told you" For some reason, Connie lost her at that part...

"W- _Why_? was it by _accident_ or..." unlikely, but she desperately wanted that to be true. "She told us Lapis was the one who kissed Steven first, then she apologized, but Steven stopped her from leaving and... Well, _kissed her back_ " Connie ignores the crack on Pearl's gem obviously getting worse...

" _ **How are you okay with this?**_ This is **_not_** normal, Pearl." Connie stood up from the bed. "Connie, sweetie, my life is anything but normal" The door is slammed open once again by Greg and Peridot. " ** _Where's my baby boy_**?" Greg asked, looking around the house and spotting Pearl and Connie upstairs...

They rushed to the bed and saw Charoite. " _What happened? Where's Steven?_ " Greg asked, panicking. "You're looking at him... _**her**_ " Connie answered, still angry. "It's a long story. Steven fused with Lapis, they trained with the gems and she passed out on the beach"

"Oh my Gosh- is h- _she_... going to be okay?" Pearl nods at him. "She just needs some rest." That was a huge relief for Greg and Peridot until the green skinned gem noticed Pearl's cracked gem...

" ** _Pearl, your gem!_** " she panicked, knowing what's coming. "It's fine, I'm fine... I'm waiting for her to wake up so she can heal me... Though it's taking quite a while..." Just as she finished the sentence, Charoite split in two. " _ **Steven!**_ " said Pearl, Connie and Greg. " ** _Lapis!_** " said Peridot...

" _Ugh_... _Just five more minutes_ " Steven whines before widening his eyes as he, along with Lapis remember what happened earlier today. " ** _Pearl!_** " They say in unison, as if they were still fused. The crowd moves aside, clearing a path for them to reach the cracked gem. They both draw an amount of saliva with their thumbs and they meet on Pearl's gem, only then realizing they're not fused anymore. It was embarrassing for Lapis as she did not possess any healing powers.

His strong desire to help a loved one filled within his spit, healing Pearl's cracked gem almost instantly. Ironic how he had to spit on people in need to help them. Pearl felt much better and much more energetic than before. " _That's better, thank you Steven_..." she gets up, ready to go help out the other gems, or Sugilite if she's lost it again. "Gee, you had us worried there St-"

" _ **Steven**_ , _are you alright?_ _I- I went too far with our powers and I'm so sorry about that, it'll never happen again_..." Lapis grabs hold of his hand. "What? No. It was my idea, I should be the one to apologize. I was the one who went overboard" he grips her hands as well, both staring at each other like the others around them were invisible...

"Uh guys" Greg tried again, with no success. "Um, Gu- _**Woah!**_ " Greg shouted as he, Connie and Peridot were stunned. The sight of Steven kissing Lapis was new and very shocking to them. Steven's gem began glowing and his age altered, making him older and taller once again...

Out of all the three, Connie was shocked the most. Even though she has been told about this relationship, just seeing it was enough to stop her heart. There was no way around it, Steven kissed Lapis first before they embraced each other and it made her angry...

They separate before chuckling with their foreheads touching. "We'll just have to be careful next time" Lapis quietly says. "Yeah... _But did you see what we did back there_? I didn't think we could pull it off. An Alexandrite clone" Steven became starry eyed before Lapis stared at them and giggled, loving his reaction...

"Oh... Connie, Dad and Peridot are here" they finally notice, both blushing from the three's reactions of them kissing. " _Do we have to explain this again?_ " Lapis asks, sort of annoyed by it. " _ **No**_ , you **_don't_**." Connie leaves the group and exits the house, showing everyone her anger on the way out by slamming the door. Peridot then looks back at the couple holding hands and realizes what was going on. "Just like in Camp Pining Hearts..." she comments.

"Uh Steven, you're... You and Lapis Lazuli... Since when?" Before Steven got the chance, Lapis spoke up. "It was before we fused... I confessed my feelings and kissed him" Greg was unsure of how he should feel about this. "Why is Steven significantly bigger than before?" Peridot asks.

Steven raises an eyebrow. "Bigger?" he asks, looking at himself. "Oh, it must be my gem... At least I'm not super old..." The main difference was his height, as for everything else, it stayed the same. "That reminds me, we should go help out the gems..." Lapis brought out before the warp pad brought said gems back...

"Never mind" the gems looked messy, even Pearl who only left a few minutes ago. "Um, _how'd it go_?" Steven asks. " ** _Terribly_**. _I was there for two minutes and I was already covered in... whatever this slime is, I wish I never find out and_ _**don't** **you even think about it, Amethyst**_ " Pearl stopped Amethyst from hugging her with the slime on her.

"Point is, we had to retreat. Even Sugilite was overwhelmed" Garnet finished. "I thought a Crystal Gem never gives up" Lapis teased them. "We don't... But it was getting out of hand... _and this stuff is disgusting_ " Steven and Lapis chuckled. "We'll go with you next time, make it easier" Lapis says.

"Ugh... I'm going to go wash this off, I think it's drying..." The gems followed Pearl into the temple. "Later Greg, P-dot" Amethyst said. "Has Connie left already, I thought for sure she'd be more interested in those two..." Pearl commented quietly, entering the temple...

"Well, kiddo, when I came to check up on ya, I didn't expect... _**This**_ , I really wanna know how all of this happened" Greg said, scratching the back of his head. After sighing, Lapis decided to go ahead. "It all started when I had this dream..."

...

"Dad, aren't you going to say anything?" Steven asked, noticing he's been quiet the whole time, unlike Peridot who was asking more questions than an interrogator. "Look, Steven. I still think it's a little strange... _but_ as long as you're happy and sure this is what you want..."

" _Didn't **you** fall in love with Rose Quartz?_ " Lapis asked, the word strange still bothered her, so she decided to eliminate it. "Yeah, I did..." Greg answers, blushing. "Well, she was a gem, plus she was a lot older than I am" Defeated, Greg couldn't really argue with that. "Alright, alright, you win... I guess history really does like to repeat itself... I gotta go, I'll see you kids later, cool?"

"Bye dad" Greg waves before exiting the house. And then there were three...

"What's it like being Charoite?" Peridot asked. "Alright Peridot, this is the last question" Lapis said. "Being a fusion made of Love feels extraordinary in every way. When we're fused, it's like our personalities, our emotions, likes and even dislikes become one. With fusion, we become as close to each other as possible, we become one" Steven explains. That alone made Peridot drop her fears and gave her the desire to fuse with someone, but who?

...

The sun has recently gone down, ending the afternoon and welcoming the evening. Peridot was outside, messing with her mobile device, doing whatever she pleased while the couple was watching TV in bed...

He had his arms wrapped around her stomach while she held them. For a while now, something's been bothering her and she decided to speak to him about it. "Steven... _Aren't you worried about Connie?_ " Steven looked at her, confused. "Worried? Why?" he asks. "You mean you don't remember her storming off because of us..."

"What did we do?" She wasn't sure if he was playing dumb or if he was actually oblivious to her clear jealousy that even Peridot noticed. "Connie seems to like you... A lot..." He blushes for a moment. "And her seeing us kiss, really hurt her... I kind of feel bad for... stealing you from her."

"You didn't steal me... Connie and I are just friends" Lapis looked back at him. "I know for an Earth fact that _just friends_ doesn't actually mean just friends" she says before Steven sighs. "Alright, it's true, I used to have those feelings... But that was before..." he says. "Before I kissed you?"

"I was... shocked to see that happen, I was oblivious to how you felt about me and I'm sorry about that... When you confessed, I had no idea what to do, I was confused for a while, but when you said you were going to leave, I wanted nothing more than to stop you. I didn't want you to leave, I wanted you to stay with me, I wanted us to Stay Together... That's when I realized, I Love You too"

She gazed at his eyes, wanting nothing other than him. They slowly leaned forward into a kiss, with Steven's arms moving around her back, with Lapis' arms moving around his neck. That moment, he felt an urge, one he has never felt before in his entire life. The next second, Lapis lied on her back and felt small kisses going down her neck...

Though odd, she found it enjoyable for some reason. "S- Steven, what are you d-" Lapis suddenly gasps before he comes back up. "Did you just..." he shuts her up with another kiss on the mouth. She wasn't even sure what was happening anymore when she suddenly let out a moan between kisses. After that, she felt something poke her stomach...

"Alright, round two. _Let's show em what the Crystal Gems are made o_ -oh my..." The gems exited the temple with stunned expressions as they saw the two. "Ahem. Are you two coming or not?" Pearl got them to stop and get out of bed with a blush on both their faces. "They grow up so fast" Garnet said, stepping into the warp pad.

While they walked down the stairs, Peridot came back inside and looked up. "Where are you all going?" she asks. "On a mission. You should stay and keep the house safe" Lapis explains. "And no experimenting. We'll be back in an hour or so..." Pearl added. "Make that _half an hour_ " the two spoke simultaneously, surprising even themselves. With that, they leave the green colored gem by herself...

 **...**

The gems arrive on an island in the middle of the Ocean. Lapis smiles as she notices she has the advantage there. "Hey Lapis, home-field advantage" Steven points out. "This is going to be easy" she replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. These aren't the mother gems, so prepare yourselves because there will be a swarm of-" massive animal like gems appear from the water, interrupting Pearl and surrounding them all. "Gems, split up!" Garnet orders as they all move away from each other in teams. Garnet went with herself, Pearl went with Amethyst and Lapis went with Steven. The first wave of gems were giant scorpions...

"It's Go Time!" Amethyst fired up her whips and spun dashed to the first scorpion. She took out it's legs before slime came out of them and made smaller scorpions. These scorpions were destroyed by Pearl's spear projectile afterwards. Amethyst used her whips to grip the other legs before Pearl jumped up and sliced the head clean off. This time, no other creatures were created...

Pearl realized their weaknesses and shouted. " ** _Aim for their heads!_** " Garnet heard and fired her rocket fists at one of the scorpions' head. With it blown off, the creature went down just as Garnet created another pair of gauntlets, ready for more. "Let the show begin" she smiles...

The last team was having trouble with offense, due to the fact that they're only protecting each other. They couldn't take their eyes off the other for a second. Steven spikes up his bubble, pushing two scorpions back. Lapis was about to attack but felt like Steven needed constant vigilance...

Finally Lapis noticed their behavior and decided to speak. " _Steven_ , _maybe this isn't working_..." she says, shocking him. " ** _W_** \- **_what_**! What do you mean? Did I do something wrong? I- I'm sorry if I did..." Lapis widens her eyes. " ** _No_** , **_no_** , _that's not what I meant_. It's... Well" Her water chains the Scorpion in front of her down. " _We're not making much progress in being all defense_ "

"Can you blame me, I don't want to see you get hurt, Lapis" she smiles. "I know that, Steven" he throws his shield at the approaching scorpion and raises a bubble for the two of them. "But if we do that all the time, we'll never finish this mission." Steven sees reason and turns to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right" Lapis kisses his cheek.

" ** _OH WILL YOU TWO JUST FUSE ALREADY!_** " Pearl shouts angrily in the distance, making them chuckle. Lapis offers her hand to Steven, but he passes it and goes for her lips. As they kiss, their gems glow once again and the bubble turns blue before shining as well...

"Again? Geez, they might as well Stay Together forever" she seemed even taller than before, her height slightly surpassing Jasper. Charoite stretched and crushed her fists before raising her arm. As a result the water changed color to pink and rose up. While she did this, a scorpion circled behind her and tried to attack with it's stinger.

It's attack failed when it hit the shield formed from thin air. As Charoite focused more on the small amount water she drew from the Ocean, the scorpion kept trying to break through the shield with more stings. " _Keep trying, I know you can do it_..." she said sarcastically with a smug expression...

The floating water condensed into a sphere and rose up into the air. "It's done. **_Guys, get ready!_** " Charoite quickly flew to Garnet and picked her up. They land between Pearl and Amethyst and held them close to one another. "Uh, what are you doing?" Amethyst asked. "Shh, just wait for it..."

The orb glowed blue twice before it launched hundreds of dart like projectiles with the speed of bullets at every direction. It was raining thousands of needles at the enemies, piercing all of the scorpions in every body part. When they reached the Gems, Charoite's shield appeared from above and shielded them all from harm...

" ** _Woah_** , since when can you do that?" Amethyst asked as she stared in awe with the rest of the gems. Pearl kneeled to pick up one of the thin, sharp needles. At first she tried breaking it in two, but she couldn't, upon analyzing it closely, she could see that they were made of the same material as. " _Steven's shield_..." The fusion never ceases to amaze her with those powers...

"Wait for it..." she said before the Scorpion mother with a gem on her face appeared as the Deadly rain stopped.. It has been hiding using camouflage the entire time, damaging it made it lose focus and reappear. " ** _There's the mother_**. We stop her, we end this mad-" It's stinger stretched at them at high speed and clashed with a new shield formed in front of them...

The Scorpion shook off the needles and began fading away slowly. " _ **No ya don't!**_ " Two water arms came from the Ocean and held down the creature before it moved. Though invisible, it was still there, open to any attack. The arms solidified, strengthening itself and trapping the Scorpion...

Charoite didn't see Pearl and Amethyst's fusion until she turned around and saw the glow. " ** _Opal_!** " she smiled, happy to see her again.

The cool, calm and collected Fusion took two elegant steps forward and summoned her bow. Opal charged her light arrow and closed one eye to aim. When ready, she launch the arrow, piercing the creature and making it puff up and explode...

It's gem was picked up by Charoite, who bubbled and sent it to the temple. " _ **We did it!**_ " she celebrated. " _You_ did it. You were the one who found the mother, if it weren't for you we'd be fighting them for hours" Garnet said as Opal kneeled and gripped her shoulder. "Good job, Charoite. You truly are amazing" Opal chuckled as Charoite went starry eyed...

 **...**

They arrive with Charoite unfusing right afterwards. " _ **We're** back_" Amethyst announces and quickly lowers her voice. "Is Peridot okay?" she asks as they all approached her. "Yeah, I think she's asleep. She's been trying to do that for the past week... Guess she finally did it." Lapis explains with a smile. "I wonder what she's dreaming about..." Amethyst asks herself. "Camp pining hearts, probably" Lapis answers...

"Hm... _Well, it's getting late and I'm super tired from kicking too much butt_. I'm going to bed... _Night, you guys_ " Amethyst heads for temple as the rest of the gems follow. "Good night, Steven" Garnet and Pearl say in unison. "I'm still here, ya know" Lapis states. "Good night, Lapis" they say before entering the temple. And then there were finally two...

"I'm going to have a shower, be back in a few minutes" he says, walking towards the bathroom. "Alright" Lapis falls into the couch, looks up and takes a deep breath. 'Today was certainly eventful'. What she didn't know even now is what Steven was doing back then. Not that she was complaining or anything, but it was odd to her...

She looks to her right and spots Peridot's device on her stomach and borrows it. The first thing she saw was "How to fall asleep" and chuckled. "Okay, here goes..." She begins investigating on what his boyfriend was doing, action by action. The results were quite shocking as she kept reading through dozens of pages, she got more and more interested. One search led to another and so on until she ended up on one page. After reading it, she laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling with a blank flushed face. " _Why are Humans so weird?_ "

When Steven got back from the shower, he spotted Lapis reading something. " _Whatcha doing?_ " she almost had a heart attack and quickly hid the device before blushing madly. " _ **N- nothing**_ " she stutters. "Just checking... the weather" Steven didn't believe that for a second. "Really now... What's the weather for tomorrow?" he asks with a smirk.

"It's... uh, going to rain... yeah" She guessed, making sure Steven didn't get a glimpse of the screen. "Hm... Well how cold is it going to be?" he walks upstairs to change clothes. "I... don't know yet" once again she took a look at it, reading as much as she could. "Better wear a sweater or you'll get sick though..."

Lapis really wished she didn't get curious, now that she had all of that not so innocent information to think about. She gave Peridot her touch pad back and took a deep breath. Steven didn't notice the light downstairs, coming from Lapis. Her entire body glowed and she began reforming it...

The result was a more human like physique. When the transformation was done, she seemed to have gained a little weight, though not quite noticeable, along with every female human organ and system. However, her skin was still blue...

...

Midnight. The sky was filled with stars, the moon was reflecting the light from the sun and the residents of Beach City were fast asleep, including Steven. However the one beside him was not interested in sleeping, she had other plans in mind. She felt nervous about her plans, but she was certain she wanted to do it. So, she took a deep breath and gained the courage needed...

Lapis embraces him and whispers in his ear "Steven..." at first he didn't react. "Steven." she whispered louder and he responded with a light groan before opening his eyes. He first noticed it was the middle of the night, then saw the look on her face. "Lapis? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I uh, wanted to..." Her heart was pounding so hard even he could feel it, along with something else. As she embraced him, he could feel her body and soon figured out that she was " _Lapis, are you... naked_ " They both blushed as she slowly nods. "Steven... I want us to have..." The next word seemed to stop his heart. Lapis has made his face red with a phrase he never though he'd hear. "W- what?" He stutters.

 _"Don't make me say it again, it was embarrassing enough to say it the first time_ " she looked away, trying to hide her blush. "Sorry, I'm just shocked, I- I've never done it before..." She looked back at him. "Me neither... but I'm willing to try it... with you" she slowly gets even closer to him. "What do you say?"

Steven kept staring at her craving eyes as he thought about it. He nods with a smile before Lapis devours his lips with hers. Both their hearts picked up the pace as they were embracing each other, kissing passionately. His hands moved lower and he gripped her chest. Lapis moans between kisses and reaches for the bottom of his shirt. This time, she was the one who started leaving kisses and hickeys down his neck... Steven moved on top of her and did the same, making her gasp and moan his name...

As he laid on top, leaving hickeys down her neck, Lapis soon felt an urge she couldn't resist. "I can't take it anymore... Just do it!" Lapis gasped the next second as she felt nothing but pain. It was unexpected and she wanted to scream as loud as possible, but for his sake, she kept her mouth shut. "You okay?" He asked, worried about that look on her face. Lapis was gritting her teeth and gripping the sheets. "I'm fine... Keep going" he pulls back and shoves forward, keeping a slow pace. Lapis feels a surge go up her spine, all she felt was pleasure as she arched her back. "Go faster..." She begged just before he speeds up. Her legs wrap around his waist as she grins and moans his name. "God, this feels amazing. Don't stop, don't ever stop..." Lapis pulls him in for a kiss and sticks her tongue into his mouth before he allows access, their tongues wrestle for dominance as he goes even faster than before. She was in heaven, all her body went numb and she could only feel one thing. Her breathing quickened as she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes. Lapis ultimately screamed into his mouth as she climaxed just before he did...

As they laid on their backs, exhausted, panting and seconds away from falling asleep, Lapis holds his hand. "Steven, I Love You... And I always will Love You." he smiles at her. "I Love You Too, Lapis" he looks at her and stares into her eyes, surprised to see his stars in them...

...

The next morning, Amethyst and Pearl exit the Temple, ending a conversation. Peridot was still sleeping on the couch. "Wow, I hope she knows how to wake up" Amethyst says, scratching her head. "I think it's impossible to fall asleep and not wake up." Pearl says as they both approach her. While this happens, Lapis wakes up and slowly sits up from the bed before yawning. She could feel her throat drying up fast. 'Need water... That's ironic'

"Hey Peri, wake up dude" Amethyst shakes her. "Amethyst let's just let her sleep. She'll wake up when she's-" Pearl drops her jaw. "When she's what Pe-" She sees why Pearl was stunned. Amethyst drops her jaw as she sees Lapis walking to the kitchen with a big smile on her face, wearing Steven's shirt and with very messy hair...

" _Morning guys_ " she greets cheerfully, ignoring their faces. Lapis opens the fridge and grabs a soda for herself and Amethyst. " _Catch_!" she throws the can at her, who doesn't react at all. The can hits her face, but she remains the same. "Oh, sorry" the can floats to the coffee table thanks to her powers...

The Temple door opens once again and Garnet steps out. The first thing she sees are the gems, then Steven sleeping upstairs, then Lapis Lazuli. She goes back and forth on all of them before her body glows then Ruby and Sapphire come undone and fall on their backs...

Lapis soon realizes the reason and scratches the back of her head with a huge blush on her face...

" _I'm in big trouble, aren't I?_ "

 **...**

 ** _The End_**


End file.
